1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer which improves a character input configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer provides various services, including computation and processing of data, to a user. A desk-top computer includes a personal computer which is widely used. However, the desk-top computer is hardly portable due to its size and weight. Thus, a lap-top computer which is small and light to be portable, and an ultra-mobile personal computer (UMPC) which is even smaller than the lap-top computer to be gripped by both hands, are being released in the market.
The UMPC type portable computer is not only a multimedia player, such as a portable multimedia player (PMP), but also performs general digital operations, such as web-surfing, writing documents, navigating, and games. To support such functions, the portable computer includes an input part to input characters.
The conventional portable computer includes a touch screen keyboard which is formed on an image displaying region of a display part. A user may input characters on the portable computer by pressing character buttons of a touch screen keyboard.
However, a user repeatedly presses a certain area of the display part to input characters, thereby damaging the certain area as time passes. Also, an image of the certain area may be distorted due to mechanical fatigue, or errors may occur in recognizing character inputs.
If the touch screen keyboard is formed on the display part, the keyboard covers a corresponding part of the image-displaying region of the display part, thereby interrupting a user from recognizing an image displayed thereon.